Mi paraíso
by vegethia ouji
Summary: Esta una pequeña historia de como fue la llegada de Mirai Bulma al paraíso, encontrándose con todos sus amigos en especial una muy peculiar bienvenida por parte del príncipe de los Saiyajin. Espero la disfruten la hice con mucho amor por Dragón Ball


Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Mirai Bulma

Época ( saga del futuro Black)

La Corporación Cápsula se encontraba en medio del desastre, parte de su hogar estaba destruido, afortunadamente el laboratorio estaba en condiciones para trabajar.

Nuevamente utilizaría lo que en un futuro ayudo a su contra parte del pasado y su familia, nuevamente para recurrir de su ayuda. Su hijo quién paciente esperaba que estuviera lista la máquina para así partir.

Trunks estaba decidido que esa sería la solución para lo que quedará de su mundo, no sabían a que extremos este ser tan oscuro llegaría a poner en peligro a la tierra, lo que hace muchos años el protegía con su propia vida.

"¿Cual sería el pensamiento y reacción de Gohan si habiese vivido?"

La científica quien con gran seriedad apuntaba a que por fin la máquina estuviera lista un año, un año sufriendo por esto y de la manos de su mejor amigo.

—. Goku, por que tuve que volver a verte asi, tu mi más grande amigo.

En ese instante fueron interrumpidos sus pensamientos una explosión la causante de que su atención fuera con rapidez encapsular la máquina del tiempo así como la poca energía obtenida para realizar el viaje. Lo dejo en manos de su hijo y corrió a manos de quién tenía el rostro de su querido Goku más el alma vil y oscura.

—. Black—

Sus ojos no mostraban ese eterno niño que fue su mejor amigo, sus ojos son el reflejo de la maldad, destrucción. Una mirada que nunca llegó a creer que los verían en su vida, fue la misma mirada que alguna vez llego a verle a Vegeta, más aún así sin tanta intensidad hacia ella y mucho menos por parte de su mejor amigo. Mientras hundida en sus pensamientos su instinto le decía que tenía que ayudar a su hijo a escapar de ese caos, una vez más tenía que ser de ayuda para así cambiar el futuro o al menos a qué su hijo sobreviviera.

—. Trunks, vete de aquí ahora mismo el futuro de la humanidad está en tus manos. — Fueron esas sus últimas palabras antes de caer en las manos del nuevo enemigo, así fue como su último suspiro se lo regalaba a su mejor amigo Son Goku.

Su alma se encontraba ahora en el otro mundo esperando a ser mandada al paraíso o al infierno, según lo que dictará Enma Daio-sama. Al llegar frente al juez de las almas le indicó que las puertas del paraíso están abiertas para ella, más que cierto persona esperaba por ella en el camino de la serpiente.

—. ¡Hola Bulma! No te esperábamos aún aquí, pero me da gusto verte ya te extrañaba mucho y también los demás. — Los ojos de la científica más famosa y bella de la tierra no podía creer que veía a su mejor amigo, corriendo a sus brazos sin importarle nada lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas llorando entre los brazos de su mejor amigo.

—. Oh Goku, sabía que no eras tú lo sabia— fue lo único que pronunció al estar con su mejor amigo, mientras esté aparecía en el planeta de kaio Sama con ella tomada de la cintura. Más calmada fue así como logro contemplar el pequeño planeta pues no comprendía que hacía en ese lugar, como si Goku adivinara sus pensamientos le explicó brevemente en dónde se encontraban.

Al llegar a la pequeña casita de ese planeta, podía escuchar risas y pequeñas peleas, pudo ver claramente cómo estaban ahí todos sus amigos. Milk, Gohan, Ox Satán, Piccoro, Oulong, Muten roshi, Yamcha, Puar, todos sus amigos estaban ahí quien al verlos llegar la recibieron con una cálida sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo por parte de todos excluyendo a Piccoro por su ya conocida forma de ser.

Pero sus ojos buscaban a alguien más, un príncipe que se adueñó de su vida entera y es el padre de su hijo. Y ahí estaba el dueño de su corazón y alma, ese hombre orgulloso quien recargado en el tronco de aquel alejado árbol esperando por ella o al menos así lo creía, estaba aún temerosa de que su gran amor siguiera con esa dura coraza.

Se acercó a él dejando a todos sus amigos en el centro de sus conversaciones, todos callaron adentrándose a la pequeña casa dejándoles la mayor privacidad.

Hecho que el Príncipe de los Saiyajin notó inmediatamente, levantando su mirada puedo encontrarse frente a esos ojos azules que fueron dueños de sus sueños y motivo por el que dio su vida a cambio de verla con vida, una eternidad para ambos alejados el uno del otro.

Con un poco de cautela pasó sus delgadas manos acariciando lentamente las mejillas de su príncipe, explorando con cada caricia el saber que el hombre que tenía frente a ella era su príncipe. —. De nuevo te tengo junto a mi Vegeta—. Alejó sus manos para así recargar su cuerpo discretamente junto al de Vegeta, pues sabía que aún ese orgullo seguía intento y con tan solo no la alejará de ella su eternidad no sería tan dura en la espera de su hijo. — Tarda mucho en llegar aquí Trunks— Mencionó en voz alta aquel pensamiento. —.Te esperamos en Mi paraíso.— cerrando sus ojos descansando plácidamente sobre el hombre del amor de su vida.

"Tarda mucho en regresar Trunks" fueron esas palabras, esa voz de su madre que en suplica le pedía que luchará una vez por la tierra y por su vida, despertando de golpe encontrándose con la figura de su madre ahora rejuvenecida; había llegado al pasado con éxito pero sabiendo que ahora su madre ya no estaría nunca más con ella.


End file.
